Applications may be hosted on application servers and delivered to client devices as web applications or network applications, sometimes referred to as software-as-a-service (SaaS) applications. In many instances, due to network latencies and latencies with the application servers (for example, instantiating a virtual machine to host an instance of a web application), delivery of these applications may result in significant latency, particularly when first beginning execution of the application. This may result in unacceptable delays for users, such that many users would prefer to run applications locally rather than use web applications. This may require increased use of local storage and processor resources, and loss of functionality provided by hosted applications, including multi-user sharing and collaboration, enhanced privacy and security, load balancing, and dynamic updating of data.